Ordinary Girl
by Whitesiren
Summary: It was too much. She wanted to disappear. Now she has a new life. But its just a facade and soon reality would set in, always.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: This is called a fan fiction. I own nothing.**

**Title: Ordinary Girl **

Prologue: 

_It was too much._

_A year ago she was just ordinary. Yea, she was beautiful but so were a number of girls. Her adoptive parents were rich, but so were her other friends and all of her classmates. She was still ordinary by most standards. But that's apart from her really weird dreams._

_She dreams about the apocalypse._

_Now, people were chasing her. Brought to a safe house, none other than Daybreak Mansion, not too long after they were attack by the Night Word's most deadly assassins. And in one of her attackers, she looked into the eyes of her other half. _

_Too distraught to think about the sides of good and evil, she just wants to disappear…and so she did._

Chapter 1: Akasha Harman September 2004 

She had on a loose gray sweatshirt and a baggy pair of pants. She wore white sneakers, just like everyone else, and kept her mid-length black hair in a casual loose ponytail. Her eyes were brown, ordinary brown, courtesy of Avon contact lenses. It was at the top of her shopping list when she planned her escape. Her amethyst eyes were way too striking and she would be easily remembered. 

_"Hmmph… What a turnaround! Now that I'm wearing contact lenses, no one would pay attention to my eyes." _Akasha chuckled inwardly. Ever since, people would always stop at their tracks and stare at her amethyst eyes with silver specks, asking her where she got those unique colored contacts. They didn't quite believe her when she said she wasn't wearing any.

Everything was planned out. Akasha Harman would disappear, and she was rather proud that she had been able to accomplish this all by herself.

_"Because there was no one to turn to."_

***

She walked briskly, her backpack slung over her right shoulder. She absently played with the golden ring she had tied on a chain around her neck. It was one of her mannerism she had that she couldn't seem to break. She would be clutching it tightly if she was angry, or tracing its edges if she was anxious. 

_"Like she was doing now."_

A slight frown crossed her face. She willed her hand to stop its careless movements. She shoved her hands on her pockets instead. She stared at the moderately tall building. The noises surrounding it echoed in her ears and a jab of homesickness sliced through her.

She was going to do this.

Akasha took a determined step forward. Her low breathing was uneven and she changed the pace of her walk. Now, she walked neither too fast nor too slow, but maintained an unassuming air around her. 

She was going to start High School.     

She walked through the corridors, her face schooled to the bland blank look she had practiced all week in the mirror. Her right hand touched lightly the strap of her backpack while her left hand was still stuffed in her pocket. 

_I am plain._

_I am ordinary._

_I am not seen._

_I am nobody._

***

"My name is Alicia Parker. I'm the new transferee. I just came from Las Vegas." There goes her most boring introduction. She had change the tone of her voice, her face etched with a shy, small smile. She saw this once from a girl on TV, but that was before the girl became popular.

Everyone was too busy catching up with each other's news. Nobody paid attention to her. It was every new student's nightmare turning into reality. Even the teacher was not paying attention. Just nodded his head and pointed to an indefinite seat that kept her guessing. 

She chose a seat beside the window. 

"Class, I want you to write an essay about your vacation." The teacher bothered to stand up to write it down the board and then went back to his chair and flopped himself comfortably for the next hour. It seems teachers didn't have the energy to teach on the first day of school.

Akasha glanced the boy closest to her. He looked harassed and was sleeping noisily with saliva drooling off from his mouth into the table. The girl in front of her kept passing notes to the girl across from her. Akasha didn't bother looking behind.

Everybody promptly forgot about her after her introduction. Of course, most of it was due to the spell she had cast. 

_I am plain. I am ordinary. I am not seen. I am nobody._

Author's note: This idea stuck to me. Instead of the girl turning popular, she's going to great lengths to be ignored. 


	2. Chapter Interlude

Disclaimer: This story was inspired by the Night World series, so the concept isn't mine. 

**Title: Ordinary Girl**

**Chapter Interlude **

**3 months later**

He was dressed all in black from head to toe and his eyes were the Redfern trademark, color-changing eyes. He was riding at neck breaking speed carelessly going over the limit. He liked to live fast. Checking the gauge he realized that he was almost out of gas.

He pulled over and stopped at a small gas station. He wore a black sunglass over his eyes and stepped out of his silver Porsche. "Full." He handed the attendant some bills without looking and went inside the mini store. 

He looked like a desperado looking for a fight. He walked with grace and strength that came to him naturally. He eyed the girl. Blonde, mediums height, vermin, food…he shook his head. _"No not anymore." _ The girl at the desk was chatting at the phone and barely heard him enter. She glanced up uncommitted still talking to her boyfriend and her eyes widened. 

"Excuse me Jon, I have customers." She said briskly cutting the conversation short. 

"Hello what can I do for you?" She said smiling, wondering whom this handsome stranger was. "Are you just passing by?"  
"Just looking around. I'm headed for the next town." He took off his sunglasses and gave the girl a slow sensual smile.

The poor girl stared for a moment transfixed. Realizing what she was doing she babbled, "I'm sorry but you have the strangest eye color. Contact lens?" 

"The newest pair." 

"I'm Christine. I'm from the next town too. Are you really going there?" She asked a bit excited. Maybe this guy was an actor _and _he was going to visit their town. She'd have a lot of fun telling her friends later.   

"Blaze." He said. "Blake Redfern. I'm transferring to your school."

"You're not an actor?" The girl looked disappointed for a moment. "Cool maybe me and my friends can show you around. We don't get a lot of new people coming into our town" She made a face. "It's practically a ghost town. No offense but why do you want to go there? Me, I can't wait to get out." She threw her blonde hair over her shoulder. 

His eyes turned distant turning darker. "I'm looking for someone." 

"Haha…Well I have absolutely no idea who you're looking for. I've known everybody practically all my life!" She spoke chattily, mesmerized. 

A sinking hope settled unto him. _"What does a human know? Akasha is a witch she can surely change her appearance." _ Then another thought entered. _"Only, she's not a practiced witch. How can she hide all that light, that spark radiating from her?" _Blake frowned. 

"Is there something wrong?" Christine asked taken aback by the sudden frown.

His face eased back into the sensual smile he gave her earlier. "I need a map so that I won't get lost finding this ghost town of yours. Then I'll be on my way."

She looked crestfallen and then chirped right back. "Okay, give me a second…" She fumbled down below the counter. "Ahh, here it is." 

"How much?"

"On the house. Consider it like, um, a welcome gift."

He gave her another heart-stopping smile and she all but swooned. 

When he left, Christine instantly picked up the phone and dialed the phone of her best friend, Rita Evans. It was picked up after the first ring… "RITA!" She squealed. "Guess what?!…" On and on she babbled…

He threw the map out of the window, his hands gripping the steering wheel. _"There's no place you cam hide." _He turned going towards the exit. "Akasha." He murmured. 

A/n: Review! 


End file.
